


Like Carved Marble

by sniperct



Series: The Snow Queen and the Eagle Bearer [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover, Elsa is a Lesbian Disaster, F/F, Humor, Immortals, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Loneliness, Muscles, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Self-Acceptance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: Even as lonely as she feels, Elsa would never, ever, ever just take a woman to bed. She insists!Then a goddess come to earth walks through the castle gates...Or, that time Kassandra heard there was a Queen of Ice and Snow and immediately decided she wanted to seduce her.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Series: The Snow Queen and the Eagle Bearer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113875
Comments: 39
Kudos: 78





	Like Carved Marble

**Author's Note:**

> Not the Cassandra I've been promising to throw at Elsa but hopefully a nice diversion?

Since Arendelle’s gates had first reopened, the country had seen a huge variety of visitors and immigrants alike. It was an _adjustment_ for Elsa but one she was happy to make. Especially seeing how well Anna had taken to her role as an informal ambassador and the occasional First Greeter when a person or family settled in Arendelle. They were a small enough kingdom that they could still warrant the personal touch.

Better Anna than herself, Elsa thought, knowing that she could still at times be a little closed off. Of course she was always polite and friendly, but there remained walls of ice that stubbornly refused to melt.

Surrounded by a growing community, by friends and family, Elsa still felt _lonely_. She watched Anna and Kristoff interact nearly every day and while she certainly knew she could be complete without that in her life, a part of her still thought it would be _nice_. It was just… not a Kristoff she wanted.

And as her people brought her issues ranging from rocks on farm fields to marriage disputes, she kind of wished she had a bit more experience to help her navigate some of those waters. Rocks were easy; husbands and wives were not.

Elsa could probably stand to let more people in, if she really _was_ that lonely. A problem was that nearly every suitor who showed up lacked several qualities she found necessary. And the few people she felt any stirrings for so far were already in relationships.

Though there’d been that servant girl she’d stared at from a distance during her teen years...

“Hey.” Anna waved a hand in front of Elsa’s face, “You okay? You were off somewhere again.”

“Just lost in thought.” Elsa smiled at her sister, lifting her chin from her hand.

“Yeah, well you’ve been sitting on your throne since the last subject of the day left. I’m hoping they’re interesting thoughts?”

Elsa opened her mouth, then shut it again, neither wanting to burden Anna with her thoughts nor talk about them. At all.

“Elsa,” Anna said, in her ‘don’t you shut me out’ voice. 

But the voice worked and Elsa winced, “Sorry. There’s some things I don’t know how to bring up or talk about, and sometimes they’re really not important.”

“If it’s bothering you, it’s important.” Anna placed her hand on Elsa’s cheek, “I won’t judge, or make fun of you, no matter how silly it is.”

“I know,” Elsa scrunched her face up and wrinkled her nose. “Just don’t know how to say it. Or maybe I don’t really know what I’m feeling. But…” 

Okay, she could do this. She could let Anna in, “Do you … do you remember when Ada and Tuva Diaz got married?”

“Oh, yes! It was a really lovely wedding, they both looked so beautiful. Who knew blacksmiths could clean up so well?” Anna tilted her head, “What about them?”

“I’m not saying I want to get married to anyone anytime soon, but it was nice to see two women together like that. They looked so happy.” 

“Elsa, are you _lonely_?” Anna blinked twice, as if processing the unspoken part of Elsa’s words and then promptly accepting it and moving on, “I’m sure there are a lot of lovely and eligible women in the Kingdom and _beyond_ who would be more than happy to court you. Or, you know, give you a good time.”

Elsa swatted Anna’s hand, “I am _not_ going to just … have a good time!” She grimaced, “You know what I mean.”

“You’re going to tell me that if some really beautiful woman walks through those doors and offers herself to you for a night you won’t take advantage of it?”

She stared at her sister, suddenly wondering if she needed to murder Kristoff Bjorgman in his sleep for having a good time with her sister. “Anna!”

“Even just a snog?” Anna was staring at her like she was out of her gourd.

“Even just a snog.” Elsa was firm in this. Even if a tiny part of her thought it made for an excellent fantasy, she just couldn’t see herself inviting someone she just met to her bedchambers. 

Just then, the doors to the throne room swung open and a tall, broad woman walked in. Her skin shone like bronze in the lantern light and she wore a red and black tunic that left muscular arms bare. She had dark hair and sharp features, with dark eyes that were almost a shade of red that gleamed like fire. 

She was _stunning_. Elsa couldn’t breath nor tear her eyes away from this woman that was walking towards her. For the first time in her life, she finally understood why Anna got so handsy with Kristoff and she dug her nails into the armrests.

Vaguely, she felt Anna’s eyes on her, and could sense the smugness radiating off of her sister like waves and she barely heard Kai announced the woman’s name.

“Your majesties, I present Keeper Kassandra of the Kingdom of Greece.”

“Welcome,” Elsa whispered, before clearing her throat and speaking in a more normal tone of voice. “Welcome to Arendelle, Kassandra. I’m Queen Elsa and this is my sister, Princess Anna.”

Kassandra placed her fist over her chest and bowed, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She settled into a more casual stance, leaning on an interesting and ornate caduceus staff.

Elsa casually crossed her legs, and forced herself to release her death grip on the armrests of her throne. “The pleasure is mine.”

“I’m sure it is,” Anna muttered. 

“What brings you to Arendelle?” Elsa plastered a smile on her face as she sent a chill up her sister’s dress and ignored a quickly muffled yelp.

“Purely personal business,” Kassandra replied, her eyes boring into Elsa’s. “But I’d heard of a beautiful Queen with powers of ice and snow and my curiosity got the better of me.”

“Does my sister meet your expectations of beauty?” Anna asked, grinning mercilessly.

“She far exceeds them.”

Elsa wanted to sink through the ground. She swallowed, hard, and nodded towards the staff, “That is an interesting staff, are you a doctor?”

“It’s a family heirloom,” Kassandra explained. “While I have some training in first aid and have had a long time to improve upon it, I am no doctor. I don’t like the thought of leaving it behind, so it comes with me everywhere I go.”

“Family is important,” Elsa agreed, and if she hadn’t been studying Kassandra so closely she would have missed the shadow that passed over Kassandra’s face. For some reason, she wanted nothing more than to offer her comfort.

“Kassandra, have you eaten?” Wait, what were the words coming out of her own mouth?

She shook her head, “Not yet.”

“Would you like to join us for dinner?” Would you like to join us forever?

Kassandra’s grin was, well, it evoked _something_ in Elsa that made her feel out of breath. “I would be delighted.”

“Oh, I just remembered,” Anna said, snapping her fingers. “I promised Kristoff and Sven and Olaf a nice little picnic for dinner. You’ll have to be on your own tonight!”

Elsa craned her head in Anna’s direction. “Wait, what?”

“Have fun!” Anna wriggled her fingers and just like that she abandoned Elsa when she needed her the most.

“I guess it is just us,” Kassandra said.

God help me, Elsa thought, praying that she’d somehow make it through dinner. She hadn’t felt this strongly since that servant girl and she wasn’t entirely sure she was prepared for it.

Dinner _had_ been meant for just two tonight, so the table was small but the two were originally herself and Anna. Now that Anna had _abandoned_ her Elsa was faced with being alone with Kassandra in close proximity. It felt like she was standing on thin ice over a deep, dark chasm in uncharted territory but it was actually kind of exciting. But she’d handled worse, she thought. She could handle this with decorum and diplomacy and then see Kassandra out of the castle politely and firmly. 

Kassandra pulled Elsa’s chair out for her and her scent was intoxicating. It was quite unlike anything Elsa had smelled before, bringing to mind images of olive trees and the sea.

“Thank you,” she said, sitting and trying to control her breathing as she watched Kassandra take the seat across from her and idly wondering if she’d be able to wrap both hands around her biceps or not. 

“I hope I did not interrupt any plans.”

“No, apparently my evening is clear.” Elsa leaned forward, hoping to keep Kassandra talking until she could get herself under control, “Greece is a long way from here, have you been traveling long?”

“I’ve not been home in a very long time,” Kassandra replied, her accent a little heavier than before, a sadness and homesickness coloring her words. “I’m afraid I’d find the country I knew to be much different, now.”

“I’m sorry, if I brought up something painful.”

“Not painful, but as they say you can’t go home again.” Kassandra leaned back, the chair creaking under her weight. “But you keep your memories close and look forward, finding the little joys in life.”

There was a spark in her eyes and her smile made Elsa’s insides catch fire. She picked up a glass of wine and knocked half of it back in one gulp, before picking up her fork again.

“Relax, your highness.” Kassandra sipped at her own wine without breaking eye contact, “I don’t bite, unless you want me to.”

Elsa promptly choked on a piece of chicken, and pretended she hadn’t as she wiped her mouth and took a normal sip of her wine. “That’s. Uhm. A very bold thing to say. Please, call me Elsa.”

“Where I am from, it's best to be bold and blunt. Too much talk and secret meanings behind words just leads to hurts and troubles. I know you must be diplomatic, so let me just say, you can be yourself.” Kassandra winked, “I won’t judge.”

Setting her wine down before drinking the rest too quickly, Elsa took a breath, “I’m honestly not sure who I am without the mask of diplomacy. I spent most of my life concealing my emotions and I’m only really beginning to discover what lies beneath.”

Admitting this to a stranger felt oddly freeing, a giddy sort of enthusiasm rippling through Elsa’s veins, “And that person might be a little silly sometimes, and mess up a lot, but I can’t ever let that show.”

“Royalty always wear masks, even to themselves.” Kassandra nodded, “But your powers … the people accept them?”

“Yes.” Elsa’s smile was genuine and she felt relaxed, “Really quickly, once certain misunderstandings were sorted out.”

“Diplomatic talk,” Kassandra teased.

“I lost control, but regained it,” Elsa amended, rolling her eyes. But she kind of liked the teasing.

“May I see it?” 

“You just want me for my powers,” Elsa joked, then covered her mouth.

“No, hardly the only reason. But I am still curious.”

Still covering her mouth with one hand, Elsa used her other to create patterns of frost and snowflakes in the air. Rolling hills and valleys filled with trees. Rivers and lakes and oceans were formed from snow, and within a few seconds an accurate map of Greece hovered over the dinner table.

Kassandra’s eyes shone, “Thank you.”

“I thought that…” Elsa shrugged. It had felt like a good thing to do, anyway; she could feel Kassandra’s loneliness calling out to her own, “You know.”

“It’s beautiful.” Kassandra stood up, circling the table and the ice and snow, “I have seen gods and myths, Elsa. But none were as beautiful as this.” She stopped at Elsa’s chair, “Or you.”

“You’re the goddess,” Elsa murmured. “Marbled stone come to life for the express purpose of turning me from ice to fire.”

Kassandra leaned in, her breath hot in Elsa’s ear, hot enough that it burned away the last thoughts of defiance against what now felt inevitable, “We could skip dessert, if you’d like.”

Restraint snapping, Elsa groped her hands up Kassandra’s arms, leaning up and kissing her. Kassandra’s muscles were firm, her skin hot under her palms, her body tensed like a predator preparing to strike. And the _kiss_ , it was searing and gentle all at once, Kassadra’s lips talented, calloused fingers stroking Elsa’s cheek while her other arm slipped behind Elsa and then lifted her out of her chair.

The last coherent thought she had as she wrapped her legs around Kassandra’s waist was to use her powers to create a little trail of sparkling ice to lead her to her chambers. It felt like Kassandra was trying to devour her lips and Elsa willingly let her.

Kassandra’s weight suddenly pressed her against the doors to her chambers, and she broke the kiss only to nibble and lick her way down Elsa’s neck. Elsa rolled her hips, making an undignified sound from deep within her throat and feeling as though she’d been somehow enchanted, but in the best manner possible. As if this woman had walked into her life at the exact right moment that she’d needed someone to.

Her hand fumbled at the door, seeking the handle and they nearly fell through when she managed to get it open. 

She regained some sense as Kassandra carried her towards her bed, twisting them around and making Kassandra fall onto her back on the bed, Elsa still wrapped around her. She pushed herself up, rubbing her hands up and down hard abs and feeling rather pleased with herself. Kassandra looked up at her, eyebrows raised and looking very pleased herself.

“You’ve never lain with someone, have you,” Kassandra guessed. She ran a hand up Elsa’s hip and side, then pulled her down. Her tongue trailed along the shell of Elsa’s ear and Elsa groaned, words dying in her throat. Kassandra nibbled on her earlobe, then whispered, “I would have you on your throne. But maybe later.”

The purr in Kassandra’s voice, the very suggestion itself, made Elsa’s legs tremble. A tightness coiled within her, growing more strained as Kassandra left lovebites behind her ear and then on her throat. One of her hands palmed at her breast, squeezing and kneading, the other sliding down her back to cup her backside. The sensations were overwhelming, Elsa’s body feeling white-hot as stars filled her vision. 

She started to tear at Kassandra’s tunic, needing to see her and touch her. Kassandra’s skin was almost golden in the candle-light, her torso muscular and hard. Elsa stared down at her taut stomach and firm breasts, before inching her hands upward to her breasts.

Kassandra’s eyes fluttered shut, a low gasp escaping her, and Elsa grinned. She circled her palms over hard nipples.

“Let me see you,” Kassandra said, opening her eyes as she realized she couldn’t find an easy way into Elsa’s dress.

It gave Elsa a little surge as she straightened and smiled at Kassandra. Her dress started to melt away, into sparkling light and wisps of ice. Kassandra drank her in, rough, calloused hands starting to move across her skin.

She resumed her own exploration, noticing, not for the first time, how scarred Kassandra was. The woman had clearly led a rough life, and through the fog of arousal in Elsa’s mind she found herself a little curious. What stories did each scar tell? One long one ran up Kassandra’s stomach from her left hip, and Elsa traced it with her finger. Kassandra shivered beneath her and Elsa was going to _remember_ that.

“Every scar has a story,” Kassandra said. “And I will share some later.”

“How did you…?”

“I’ve noticed you get this look in your eyes when you are curious about something.”

“I’m curious about _you_ ,” Elsa retorted.

Kassandra gripped Elsa by the hips and lifted her up. She stood, setting Elsa back down on the bed, before stepping back just a little to remove the rest of her clothing. Elsa watched, skin flushed and eyes wide. Kassandra really _was_ built like a statue. No soft Venus, certainly, but chiseled and carved none-the-less.

“As I said, questions later.” Kassandra grinned at her, purposefully stretching and flexing as she did so. Elsa did not mind the display in the slightest.

She slid back on the bed, stretching one leg out and pulling her other up to rest her arm on her knee. Elsa wanted to commit Kassandra’s appearance to memory, to sketch later. She was under no illusion that Kassandra would stay for long, though she hoped it would be longer than a day or three. “ _Will_ there be much of a later?”

Her pose had an affect, Kassandra raking her eyes up and down Ela’s body. She approached the bed again, voice understanding, “Would it change anything of tonight?”

Elsa shook her head, “No.”

“Then I’m not planning on leaving you in the morning unless you request it.” Kassandra knelt on the bed, crawling over Elsa until her bulk had covered the whole of her, “But I can’t stay forever.”

“That’s fair enough,” Elsa breathed, appreciating the honesty and strangely comforted by both the answer and Kassandra’s presence looming over her. It would be easier to avoid becoming too attached to her. To fall in love with someone who could not stay with her.

There were tragedies and love stories of that nature but they had never been ones that Elsa had wanted to read, let alone live.

Kassandra kissed her again, groping at her with her hands, one tracing lines around her hip and then into her thigh and the sensitive skin there. Elsa gasped into Kassandra’s mouth, moving her hands up and down her back. She dug her fingers and her nails in, massaging at hard muscle, then dragged her nails down to Kassandra’s sides, and up her stomach and then down again. 

She tilted her head back when she needed air, Kassandra taking the opportunity to mark her throat again with love bites and then nibbling down to Elsa’s breasts. With barely any warning, Kassandra took Elsa’s nipple into her mouth and sucked on it, flicking her tongue back and forth. 

Elsa was certain this was what being struck by lightning felt like, electricity running rampant through her body in little bursts, the spring in her center coiling tighter. She hooked a leg around Kassandra’s waist, Kassandra seeming to take that as permission to slide her hand back up Elsa’s thigh and between her legs. At the first touch, Elsa shuddered, gasping wordlessly. Slowly at first, Kassandra explored the slick folds, her lips brushing at the pulse point on Elsa’s throat. She found a _spot_ that Elsa’s addled brain was unable to remember the word for except perhaps _wow_. Circling it, rubbing and pressing against it, Kassandra’s finger pushed Elsa to the edge of a cliff. 

And then she promptly threw her over it when she slid a finger inside her, thumb continuing to caress at that spot as she did so. For the first time that night, the spring snapped and Elsa screamed, cursing so vividly that Kassandra started laughing.

“I did not ever expect to hear that word come out of your mouth.”

“Don’t _stop_ ,” Elsa pleaded, writhing her hips, feeling as though she were on fire again.

“Say it again,” Kassandra said, lifting her head to smile wickedly down at Elsa. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“Oh, God.” She was going to get Kassandra back later, somehow. She wasn’t sure how just yet, but she would.

“Tell me you want me to fuck you.”

Panting, Elsa held Kassandra’s gaze, desire flooding out her embarrassment, “Fuck me, Kassandra.”

Kassandra sized her mouth with her lips, finger and thumb moving again. It was almost agonizingly slow and she dug her nails into Kassandra’s shoulders, “You can go faster, please?”

“So polite.” But Kassandra obeyed as if she were very determined to ensure Elsa stopped being polite. The ripples of pleasure running through her body was so distracting she didn’t notice that Kassandra had moved off of her until the woman had settled between her legs. She looked down at her, panting and feeling keenly the loss of the finger that had been inside her, but then Kassandra grabbed her hips and pulled her forward, throwing her legs over her impressive shoulders and running her tongue in circles around Elsa’s center. 

Nothing could have prepared Elsa for the feel of Kassandra’s nimble tongue pressing against her, lips closing around the spot from earlier or for when Kassandra sucked on her. Her tongue flicked around, the tip teasing her and then there was pressure and more suction and Elsa cried out. That only seemed to make Kassandra redouble her efforts as she devoured Elsa’s essence like a woman fresh from the desert. She slid a finger back in, curling it as she started to rapidly thrust.

The ripples became waves that crashed through Elsa, blanking her mind to everything but Kassandra’s tongue and her finger and the way it felt like she was flying and falling and dying all at the same time.

Out of breath and dazed and giggling uncontrollably, Elsa lay there as her body twitched and her pulse raced. Kassandra withdrew her hand, wiping her mouth before she lifted herself up and crawled up Elsa’s body. Her body was so dense and strong that she felt like a blanket, comforting and warm. 

Lazily, she reached up, stroking Kassandra’s stomach and then her breasts though that was all she really had the energy for at this moment. “I can’t feel my legs.”

“And to think, I’m not done with you yet,” Kassandra said, laying on her left side next to Elsa and caressing every place her hand could reach. The touches made her dizzy in the best possible way. 

She leaned down and kissed Elsa’s shoulder, “It’s snowing.”

Elsa rolled her head to look at the window, only to realize it was snowing _inside_. 

“Oh my god,” She started to laugh again, trying to dispel her magic. She only succeeded in making the snow flakes spin around them like they were the center of a snowglobe.

“It’s a beautiful creation,” Kassandra assured her, as she cupped Elsa’s face before kissing her again.

“I want to touch you,” Elsa said, lips still touching Kassandra’s after the kiss. “Taste you.”

“Catch your breath, we have all night.” Smiling against her, Kassandra pulled Elsa in, arms enveloping her and body warm against her, “Or consider a nap.”

Suddenly Elsa was pretty sure she wouldn’t be getting _any_ sleep at all.


End file.
